


One Demon Down and One Angel To Go

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), M/M, Road Trips, soft bois, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have been dancing around a relationship for six thousand years, the Bently has decided to finally do something about it





	One Demon Down and One Angel To Go

**Author's Note:**

> ineffable husbands bingo prompt Bently and Writers month Prompt Road Trip

The Bentley knew Crowley and Aziraphale better than they knew themselves. It was privy to every conversation, every encounter, every thought that the two had ever had about each other. The Bently knew everything. It knew that they loved each other long before either of them knew themselves. 

The two men had been skirting around the edges of a relationship for over six thousand years. It had only been around for less than a hundred of those years but frankly, the Bentley was getting tired of their shit. It was so tired of those two dancing around each other, that it decided to do something about it.

~~

“Damnit.” Crowley kicked the tires of his freshly broken down Bentley. 

“Seriously, Crowley, who goes on a road trip without checking the car before they leave” Aziraphale wasn’t angry, per se, but he wasn’t happy. 

The two were meant to be on the way to a time-sensitive tempting and blessing in the highlands, but the universe seemed to have other ideas. 

“Angel, The Bentley hasn’t broken down in nearly 100 years. I don’t know why all of a sudden it decided that now it’s going to act its age.” He kicked the rim again before clambering back into the front seat with Aziraphale. They were just discussing their options on what they were going to do when the first crack of thunder brought their attention to what was going on outside of the car. 

At some point, the rain had started and it had enough time to develop into a full-blown storm. There was another crack of thunder, this time accompanied by a bolt of lightning that lit up the sky. 

“Well, I guess that makes our decision for us.” Aziraphale, who was initially annoyed, now found the whole thing laughable. 

“Sorry, What do you mean our decision is made?”

“Crowley, we’re not going outside in that weather, we’ll get ourselves killed.” Crowley gave him a look. “Oh you know what I mean, inconveniently discorporated.” this was punctuated by more thunder and lightning. 

Crowley rolled his eyes, an action that Azirapahle knew in this context that meant he was caving. “Ok angel, fair enough but what are we going to do then?”  
“Well, I suppose we should just wait it out. But it’s late and I'd like to sleep. This front bench does recline, doesn't it?” 

“Of course, Angel.” Reclining seats wasn’t actually one of the original features of the car, but Crowley was very agreeable to changing that if it meant that his angel was more comfortable. 

They laid there for a couple of hours talking about everything and nothing. As they wound down, their sentences began to get shorter and slower, eventually coming to a stop. Neither had noticed that the temperature inside the Bently had been gradually decreasing throughout the night until Crowley finally saw that Aziraphale was shivering. 

Crowley never thought of Aziraphale as a being that would get cold, the Angel always had such a warm personality, but on some level, it made a lot of sense. The image of Aziraphale’s apartment above the bookshop with tartan blankets thrown haphazardly all over came to mind. 

If a new tartan blanket appeared in that moment, Crowley would have said that he knew nothing about it, so it was a good thing that said blanket just a moment later. 

“Angel, you’re cold, Aren’t you?” Crowley’s tone left no room for argument, so he didn’t wait for Aziraphale to answer. “Come here” 

Crowley began to scoot closer to the angel, pulling him forward with a hand at the small of his back. He put the blanket around the two of them before settling back down again. Crowley rested his arm across the angel’s waist. 

A smile made its way across Aziraphale’s face and he let out a contented hum. 

“You’re so warm.” Aziraphale closed his eyes and relaxed more than he had done before. 

“I’m from hell, Angel. Hell tends to be a very hot place.” 

Aziraphale hummed again. A comfortable silence settled upon the both of them. Crowley felt the rise and fall of Aziraphale’s chest slow as he fell into a deep sleep. Crowley was content to watch the angel sleep. It was in this time that Crowley spent with the angel that he came to a realization. Crowley finally came to realize that he was indeed in love with the angel that was in his arms. 

If the Bently could let out a sigh of relief or even smile, it would have been doing that exactly at that moment. Crowley would find, next time that he tried to start the car, that nothing was wrong anymore. 

That was one Demon down, and one angel to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think 
> 
> thanks to the best Beta ever @tv-saved-the-teenage-girl for everything.


End file.
